


Her Cousin's Keeper

by Anosrepasi



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Drunkenness, drunk decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anosrepasi/pseuds/Anosrepasi
Summary: Constantin never starts a fight without a reason, that doesn't mean that his reasons are good though.(A fic for pre-departure Constantin and the thoughts leading up to a wayward bar fight)





	Her Cousin's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Started playing Greedfall, immediately became protective of the chaotic and tragic cousin. De Sardet and myself would die for Constantin, and seeing as i haven't finished the game and don't know how it ends yet, that'll probably happen if given the choice. I trust Spider is going to break my heart and leave it in pieces.
> 
> Anyway here's some angsty Constantin story filler for y'all. 
> 
> Also side note: anything comment wise or share wise implying incest between De Sardet and Constantin will get deleted and blocked, not my cup of tea and this is not a friendly space to host that. That's my line, don't cross it.

He knows he’s passed the recommended number of drinks a long time ago.

But the night still feels young and there are a few people from his initial party still mulling around the packed tavern, enjoying themselves while he takes a moment to himself and leans against the bar, surveying the scene and nursing his most recent pint.

De Sardet couldn’t make it, pity, but leave it to his fair cousin to be the voice of reason the night before their departure.

Ah yes. Their departure.

Daddy’s little test for him to sink or swim on a supposedly _magic_ island only a short five month journey away by ship.

The furthest place the Prince could send his son and still keep up the pretense that he hadn’t disowned Constantin in spirit years ago.

All of a sudden, his pint no longer had the same appeal it did moments before- he downs it in one long gulp and slams the glass down onto the bar top with more force than necessary. If De Sardet was here, she’d know to cut off his next thought before he could follow through with it. She was her cousin’s keeper, after all.

She wasn’t here though.

In the end, their departure came down to his father’s unending disappointment, did it not? _Out of sight, out of mind_. And where better to hide away an embarrassing heir than to an unexplored and unreachable island and have said heir play king?

He would never see Serene or the continent again, and that suited his father just fine.

Constantin’s fingers tightened around the edge of the bar top and his attention was only shaken into reality when a rough looking stranger bumped into him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and watched mutely as the man gave him a cursory glance and then returned to his table of shady looking colleagues, a few glasses in hand to spread around the table.

_Constantin, let it go._

His cousin’s voice is soft in his thoughts, with none of the stopping power of her actual presence.

_Cousin, don’t start this fight, it won’t solve anything._

He starts walking over, his mouth moving before his mind has caught up, “It’s quite rude to run into someone and not offer an apology.”

He smiles, cold and carelessly. So what if his father wants to ship him to a fucking island far from everything he’s known and all the people he’s come to care about. He’s not just going to roll over and walking onto the gangplank with a skip in his step for his father’s generous declarations and decisions.

_Let’s throw a hitch in the plan, shall we?_

Before the first punch lands and the table is broken, Constantin’s still drink-addled mind is at peace. After all, any mess he gets into, his fair cousin will inevitably find a way to save the day and him, time and time again.

She is her cousin’s keeper, and he’s depending on that as his fist makes contact with the silent man’s face.


End file.
